riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Weinrich
Scott Weinrich (Better known as Wino) is a musician originating from Rockville, Maryland. Active since 1976, he has performed with The Obsessed, Spirit Caravan, Saint Vitus and Shrinebuilder just to name a few in his 40+ year career as a musician. Weinrich is revered as a key musician in the Maryland doom scene and doom metal in general. Biography The Obsessed Saint Vitus Spirit Caravan Place of Skulls The Hidden Hand Solo Career Preminition 13 Personal Life Bands *'The Obsessed' (1976-1977 (As WarHorse), 1977–1986, 1990–1995, 2011-2013, 2016-present) - Guitar, Vocals *'The Mentors' (1986) - Bass *'Saint Vitus' (1986–1990, 2003, 2008–present) - Vocals *'Bullring Brummies' (1994) - Guitar *'Spirit Caravan' (1996–2002, 2014–2016) - Guitar, Vocals *'Place of Skulls' (2002-2003) - Guitar, Vocals *'The Hidden Hand' (2002–2007) - Guitar, Vocals *'Probot' (2004) - Guitar, Vocals *'Shrinebuilder' (2008–2012) - Guitar, Vocals *'Wino' (2009–present) - Guitar, Acoustic Guitar, Vocals *'Premonition 13' (2010–2012) - Guitar, Vocals *'Bedemon' (2015) - Vocals Selected Discography The Obsessed *'The Obsessed' (Hellhound Records 1990) *'Lunar Womb' (Hellhound Records 1991) *'The Church Within' (Hellhound Records/Columbia Records 1994) *'Incarnate' (Southern Lord Records 1999) *'Sacred' (Relapse Records 2017) Saint Vitus *'Born Too Late' (1986) *'Mournful Cries' (1988) *'V' (1990) *'Lillie: F-65' (2012) Spirit Caravan * Jug Fulla Sun CD (1999 Tolotta Records) * Dreamwheel CDEP/10"EP (1999 MeteorCity Records) * Elusive Truth CD/LP (2001 Tolotta Records) Place of Skulls * With Vision (2003, Southern Lord Records) The Hidden Hand *'Divine Propaganda' CD/LP (MeteorCity Records/Exile On Mainstream Records(UK)/Beard of Stars Records (LP) 2003) *'Mother Teacher Destroyer' CD/LP (Southern Lord Records/Exile On Mainstream Records(UK) 2004) *'Devoid of Colour' CDEP (Southern Lord Records 2005) *'The Resurrection of Whiskey Foote' CD/LP (Southern Lord Records 2007/Doomentia Records (LP) 2009) Wino * Punctuated Equilibrium CD/LP+10" (Southern Lord, 2009) * Live At Roadburn 2009 CD/LP (Roadburn Records, 2010) * Adrift CD/LP (Exile On Mainstream Records in Europe, Volcom Entertainnment in United States, 2010) * Manifesto / The Field That Surrounds Me (Split-Single with Scott Kelly) 7" (Volcom Entertainment, 2010) * Heavy Kingdom (with Conny Ochs) CD/LP (Exile On Mainstream Records, 2012) * Labour Of Love (With Conny Ochs) CD/12" (Southern Records - Latitudes Release, 2012) * Songs Of Townes Van Zandt (With Scott Kelly and Steve Von Till) CD/12" (Neurot Recordings, 2012) * Freedom Conspiracy (with Conny Ochs) CD/LP (Exile On Mainstream Records, 2015) Premonition 13 * 13 (2011, Volcom) Shrinebuilder * Shrinebuilder (2009, Neurot) Guest Appearances *Probot - guitar & vocals on "Emerald Law" on their self-titled album, guitar on "My Tortured Soul (live)" on MTV2 Headbangers Ball, Vol. 2, and guitar in the video for "Shake Your Blood" *Solace - guitar & vocals on "Common Cause" on their album 13 *The Mystick Krewe of Clearlight - vocals & E-bow on The Father, the Son and the Holy Smoke '' (split CD with Acid King) *Paul Chain - vocals on "Bloodwing" and "Nibiru Dawn" on ''Unreleased Vol. 2 *Bullring Brummies - guitar on "The Wizard" on Nativity in Black *Wooly Mammoth - guitar on "Mammoth Bones" on The Temporary Nature *Sixty Watt Shaman - guitar on "All Things Come to Pass" on Reason to Live *Victor Griffin - backing vocals on "Late for an Early Grave," guitar & backing vocals on "The Pusher/Iron Horse" and guitar & vocals on "Haywire" on Late for an Early Grave *''Shepherd'' - guitar on "Thursday" and "Saturday", vocals and guitar on "Sunday" on The Coldest Day *''Lost Breed'' - vocals on "Nation's Song," "False Glory," "Lost Breed," "Soul Chariot" and "Coffin Cheater" on Wino Daze EP *''Wall of Sleep'' - guitar on "From the Bottom of These Days" on Sun Faced Apostles *Joe Lally - guitar on "The Resigned" and "Billiards" on There to Here *Clutch - guitar solo on "Red Horse Rainbow" (left channel), guitars on "Brazenhead" *Cor - guitar solo on "Sägeln" from the album Snack Platt orrer stirb (2012). Equipment Instrument 1 Instrument 2 Amplification Effects External Links References Category:Artist Category:Stub Category:Rockville Category:Maryland Category:Saint Vitus Category:The Obsessed Category:Spirit Caravan Category:The Hidden Hand Category:Premonition 13 Category:Shrinebuilder Category:Place of Skulls Category:Guitarist Category:Vocalist Category:Wino Category:Doom Metal Category:USA Category:Stoner Metal